


sing sweet nightingale

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Fatherhood, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Alyosha wanders in one night.





	sing sweet nightingale

When Yuuri woke up he realized he was still holding his phone in his hand. 

 

It made sense. He realized he'd drifted off to sleep probably right after he and Victor said their goodbyes, his husband still with his students, about to compete in Europeans. When he touched the screen he saw that it was a few minutes before midnight.

 

And there was a smaller shape in the bed right in front of him.

 

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri turned the phone screen towards it. 

 

Alyosha shut his eyes against the light, and Yuuri quickly sat up to switch the bedroom light on. His and Victor's son had already crawled into a little ball under the covers, as if he were entirely sure Yuuri would forget about him that way.

 

Yuuri just smiled at him indulgently. Alyosha missed Victor whenever he left, and he seemed to be feeling lonely, especially now that Makkachin was no longer with them. 

 

Turning the light off again, Yuuri lay back down closer to the boy-shaped lump. "Want to hear a story?" he asked softly, gently placing a hand on top of the lump.

 

After a few moments Alyosha's head peeked out from under the covers. "...Can you tell me the story about the Star Festival people again?" he asked timidly.

 

"Orihime and Hikoboshi? Of course I can." He kept his hand on Alyosha's back, keeping his voice soft in the silence as he began to tell his son the story, reminding himself to tell Victor about this when he called again.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
